Playing Pool
by Rescue45
Summary: This is a story written my 8-year-old niece. This is only her second story. Starsky and Hutch make a bet with Huggy. "You don't stand a chance," Huggy mumbled. Hutch shot at John and missed. John shot at Starsky and Hutch jumped in front of Starsky getting shot himself and fell to the floor. His gun landed beside him. John told Starsky to drop his gun.


This is another story written by my niece. She is now 8-years-old. I prompted her by asking what someone felt or saw but the words are her own. She loves Starsky and Hutch and loves writing about them. Please leave her feedback, she loves it and worked hard on this story. I told her I wanted her to be more descriptive and she tried. This story takes place after the series ended but before they were married in my timeline.

Playing Pool

Starsky and Hutch were playing pool at The Pits. Starsky and Hutch played against each other and Huggy was going to play the winner. While Starsky and Hutch were playing, Huggy started bragging about how good he was. He looked at the two and said, "Neither of you can beat me, I'm the best."

Starsky glared at Huggy, "Well, if you're so good, why don't we make a bet? The loser has to give the winner fifty dollars."

"Do you accept, or are you scared?" Hutch asked.

"I accept. I'm not scared of you two. Me against the two of you."

"Let's have the match tomorrow since we're off," Starsky said as he shot at a ball and missed.

"You don't stand a chance," Huggy mumbled.

It was Hutch's turn and he purposely shot the black ball into the pocket. "Gotta go, Hug, can't be late for the meeting with Captain Dobey."

They walked out to the red and white Torino and Hutch messed with Starsky by walking over the hood. Starsky looked at Hutch and said, "Don't walk on my car."

"What, you mean the tomato?" Starsky glared at Hutch. Hutch had a grin on his face as he got into the Torino and they went to the station.

At the meeting, Hutch nearly fell asleep because he was so bored. Starsky tapped his shoulder to wake him up. Captain Dobey looked at Hutch and in a frustrated voice said, "Hutchinson, stay awake."

"Okay, Captain," Hutch said as he let out a fake yawn.

At the meeting, they talked about a man named John White who escaped from prison. He was imprisoned for robbing a bank and they were worried that he would rob again.

When the meeting was finally over, Hutch was yawning for real. They got back in the Torino. Starsky dropped Hutch off at his apartment and then headed home. They both rested up so they could be wide awake the next morning to be able to win the bet.

The next morning, Starsky picked Hutch up and they went to The Pits. When they got there, they saw Huggy at the pool table. He was dressed in a shirt that said Pool Master. Hutch snuck up behind him and said, "Not for long."

Huggy jumped, dropped his pool stick and said, "It's on."

"It's not on yet," Starsky said in a smart voice.

Huggy racked the balls and allowed Starsky and Hutch to go first. Starsky tapped Hutch with his pool stick and said, "You go first."

Hutch made the first shot and got two balls in one hole, one was striped and one was solid. "We'll go after the striped." Hutch took another shot and knocked another striped ball in the pocket. On his next shot he missed.

Huggy took a shot and made two solid and one striped go in the pocket. Huggy glared at his two friends who were laughing at him. They finally stopped laughing, looked at Huggy and said, "Thanks," simultaneously.

Starsky took his turn and he shot two balls in, one was solid and one was striped.

Huggy grinned and said, "Not so funny on the other end of the stick."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, Hug," Starsky said.

Huggy took a shot and missed.

After Hutch's turn, they stopped and took a break to get something to drink and use the restroom.

"What do you want to drink?" Huggy asked.

"Water," they both answered.

While Huggy went to the bar to get the water, Starsky and Hutch were talking about what they would do with the money when they won. Hutch said, "For one we're going to split it."

Starsky nodded and said, "How about I get forty and you get ten?"

"Try again, Buddy. Twenty-five and twenty-five will be the split."

"Deal. I was just funnin' with ya."

Huggy came back with the water. After they drank their water, they got back to the game. It was now Hutch's turn again and he shot one striped ball in.

On Starsky's last turn, he shot and a solid ball flew off the table and bounced on the floor. Starsky went after it, picked it up and handed it to Huggy.

It was down to the last shot and Hutch looked at Starsky and said, "If Huggy makes this we lose."

Huggy shot the ball and missed. Hutch looked at Starsky and said, "This should be a piece of cake. Eight ball, corner pocket." He took the shot and won the game.

Huggy was a little frustrated when he gave Starsky and Hutch their money.

Starsky looked at Huggy and asked, "Do you know anything about John White."

Huggy said, "Not much," as he led them to their favorite booth. After they sat down he said, "I know he got out. I'll keep my eyes and ears open."

"Okay, Hug," Starsky said.

Starsky and Hutch walked to the Torino and Hutch said, "Let's go to Merle's and get this tomato painted with the money."

Starsky glared at Hutch, "Not funny, Hutch."

They went to a clothing store and Starsky bought a plain white t-shirt and some cloth paint. Hutch bought a pair of Khaki pants. When they were done shopping, they went to Starsky's apartment and painted on the shirt.

That night, they went to The Pits and sat at their favorite booth. They gave Huggy a brown bag and told him not to open it right now. Huggy brought them each a beer with their dinner.

After dinner, Starsky told Huggy, "Open the gift."

Huggy opened the gift and was surprised to see what it was. The gift was a pair of Khaki pants and a shirt that Starsky painted the words "WHO ARE THE POOL MASTERS NOW?," and under that it said, "STARSKY & HUTCH."

Huggy looked at the two and said, "I'm _not _wearing this." Huggy laughed as he threw the shirt at Starsky and Hutch.

"Come on, Hug, just keep for good times sake," Starsky said with a grin on his face. Hutch was sitting in the booth next to Starsky laughing hard.

"Fine, I'll keep it. But I am definitely not wearing it."

A tall man with a gun came into The Pits and yelled loudly, "NOBODY MOVE." He fired a shot in the air.

Starsky and Hutch recognized the man as John White. They stood up and pulled out their guns. "Drop your weapon, John," Hutch said.

John refused and aimed his gun right at Starsky. He looked at Hutch and said, "One more move and I'll shoot Starsky."

Hutch shot at John and missed. John shot at Starsky and Hutch jumped in front of Starsky getting shot himself and fell to the floor. His gun landed beside him. John told Starsky to drop his gun. Starsky dropped the gun and kicked it toward John. John took Starsky's gun and ran out of The Pits. Huggy ran to the phone and called the hospital and the police.

Starsky picked up Hutch's gun and got down on the floor next to Hutch. He noticed Hutch had been shot in the right upper leg and was bleeding a lot. Starsky grabbed a table cloth off a nearby table and applied pressure to the wound. Hutch was lying on the floor conscious and in pain. Starsky told Hutch, "It's okay, the police and an ambulance are on the way, Buddy." Hutch was in shock and couldn't talk.

Huggy went over to Hutch to check on him. "How is he?"

"I don't know, Hug. He's conscious."

The ambulance came and Starsky rode in the back with Hutch.

Starsky was pacing in the waiting room. Captain Dobey was sitting in the chair behind Starsky. The doctor came in and said, "I don't know how he is. And won't until after surgery."

"I wanna see him before surgery," Starsky said to the doctor.

"You can see him for a couple of minutes."

Starsky went into Hutch's room stood beside Hutch's bed and told him, "The doctor said you'll be okay."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't want to tell me what the doctor really said."

Before Starsky could answer, the doctor came in and said, "Mr. Starsky, you need to go to the waiting room. He has to go to surgery now."

"I'll be fine," Hutch told Starsky.

"I'll come see you after your surgery."

Starsky went back to the waiting room with a sad look on his face. Dobey was sitting a chair on the left side of the waiting room. Starsky sat next to Captain Dobey. Captain Dobey said, "He'll be okay, Starsky. Everything will be okay."

"I guess it will. I'm just worried about Hutch," Starsky said as he let out a heavy sigh.

After surgery, Hutch was assigned to room eighty-two on the second floor. Hutch was lying in the bed while Starsky was talking to the doctor. Starsky asked the doctor if Hutch was alright and how long he would be in the hospital. The doctor said Hutch was okay and would be in the hospital about a week.

Starsky went to see Hutch and just sat beside his for a minute or two. Hutch was sleeping. After a few minutes, Hutch opened his eyes. Starsky said, "The doctor assured me that you'll be okay. You'll be in the hospital for about a week, Buddy. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay. I guess."

"Don't worry, I'll catch John."

"I'm fine, I'm going with you."

"Umm no, you're not."

"Really, Starsk, I'm okay. I can go."

"No you're not and no you can't. Drop it, Hutch. You're not going with me." Starsky looked away for a second and Hutch tried to get up. Hutch fell back on the bed and Starsky hit the buzzer for the nurse. A nurse came in and Starsky told her, "You need to keep an eye on him. He's trying to get out of bed."

"I'm okay, I can go with Starsky," Hutch told the nurse.

"No, you can't. You're too weak and you can't get out of bed for two days. You won't' be able to walk for a week."

"I promise I won't go alone, I'll get backup," Starsky lied. He had no plans on getting backup.

When Starsky was finished talking to Hutch, he went out to look for John White. First, he went to The Pits to see if Huggy knew anything else about John. Huggy said, "I know John stayed at the hotel on Locus Drive last night."

"Thanks, Hug."

Huggy went to the hospital to visit Hutch. He walked in Hutch's room and Hutch laughed. Huggy was wearing the shirt that they had given him earlier that day. "If it weren't for you being here I wouldn't be wearing this." Hutch didn't say anything he just laughed.

When Starsky left The Pits, he went to the hotel on Locus Drive. He pulled up to the big brown and orange hotel. He went inside and asked what room John was in.

"Why do you want to see John? Are you family?" The clerk asked.

"No, I'm not family," Starsky said as he pulled out his badge and showed it to the clerk.

"Room twelve," she replied.

When he got to the room Starsky didn't bother knocking he just went in with Hutch's gun in his hand. He looked around the room and realized John wasn't there. He walked out and the shut the door behind him. As Starsky walked by the clerk she said, "You weren't there very long."

"He's not here," Starsky replied.

"I thought he was. I'll let you know when he comes back if you want me too."

"That'll be great," he said as he gave her a phone number to call. "I'm Detective Sergeant Starsky."

Starsky began driving around looking for John. Captain Dobey called on the radio and told him that John was back at the hotel. Starsky quickly turned around and went back to the hotel. Before entering the building, he pulled out Hutch's gun. He ran down the hall to John's room and kicked down the door. He saw John sitting at the table eating a late-night snack of chips. John stood up and reached for Starsky's gun he had set on the table. Before he could grab the gun, Starsky told him to, "freeze."

John froze and didn't move. Starsky quickly went over and frisked John and pulled out his handcuffs and put them on John. Starsky picked up his gun off the table and said, "I'll take this back now." He put his gun in his holster and put Hutch's gun in his belt. He called the station and asked for backup.

Starsky went to the hospital to see Hutch and tell him that John had been caught. "Huggy came by wearing the shirt we gave him," Hutch said laughing. Starsky started laughing really hard.

"Who did you have with you?" Hutch asked.

"Uh, uh, umm. I had…" Starsky looked around the room.

"I thought so. You didn't have anybody did you?"

"Uhhhh. Umm, no."

"STARSKY!"

e...


End file.
